Lema del Team/Equipo Rocket
frame|[[Jessie y James con sus Pokémon recitando el lema por primera vez.]] El lema del Team/Equipo Rocket es un elemento básico en las apariciones de cada episodio del trío. Generalmente el Team/Equipo Rocket lo recita cuando es descubierto o para hacer notar su presencia y va acompañada de efectos especiales y poses, así como también un tema musical específico que va cambiando a medida que lo hacen las generaciones. Según ellos no pueden evitar decirlo, como en algunos episodios la palabra "problemas" los incita a decirlo. Primer lema Este lema ha sido recitado completamente en la serie original, y parcialmente en Generación Avanzada/Advanced Generation. Fue recitado por primera vez en el EP002, el debut del Team/Equipo Rocket; hasta el comienzo de la Batalla de la Frontera/Frente de Batalla. Después de eso, Jessie, James y Meowth lo volvieron a usar en el EP561 durante su plan de volver a ser el trío de antes. Finalmente, en la serie Negro y Blanco vuelven a recitar este lema de forma continua a partir del EP771 y hasta el EP943. Jessie, James y Meowth: ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! Lema de Butch y Cassidy Este lema fue recitado por Butch y Cassidy en el EP159 y en algunos otros episodios. Raticate: ¡Raticate! Cassidy y Butch: ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido derrotado otra vez! Segundo lema El lema de la Batalla de la Frontera/Frente de Batalla fue recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth desde el final de la octava temporada a partir del EP409, durante toda la novena temporada, y una vez en la décima temporada, en el EP471. Tercer lema El lema de la serie Diamante y Perla es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth a partir de la décima temporada hasta la decimotercera temporada. Debe tenerse en cuenta que las primeras dos líneas siempre suelen variar según a quien vaya dirigido al lema, ya que es su forma de presentarse. Cuarto lema Este lema es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth en la primera mitad de la serie Negro y Blanco. Japonés ムサシ: なんだかんだと聞かれたら コジロウ: 答えてあげよう明日のため ムサシ: フューチャー 白い未来は悪の色 コジロウ: ユニバース 黒い世界に正義の鉄槌 ニャース: 我らこの地にその名を記す ムサシ: 情熱の破壊者 ムサシ! コジロウ: 暗黒の純情 コジロウ! ニャース: 無限の知性 ニャース! Todos: さあ集え! ロケット団の名のもとに! | style="width:50%; vertical-align:top;" | Inglés Jessie: What a question, twerpish indeed! James: We'll answer these questions when we feel the need! Jessie: Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future! James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! Meowth: And carving our names into the rock of eternity! Jessie: The fiery destroyer, Jessie! James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth! Todos: And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket! |} Quinto lema Este lema es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth durante la serie XY. Sexto lema Este lema es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth (Team/Equipo Rocket) durante la Serie Sol y Luna {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- | style="width:50%; vertical-align:top;" | Hispanoamérica Jessie: ¿Preguntaron algo? Se los vamos a explicar. James: Las respuestas nobles son nuestra especialidad. Jessie: La belleza tan radiante que la luna y las flores se ocultan en las sombras; una simple flor del mal en este mundo efímero... ¡es Jessie! James: El noble y heroico hombre de nuestra era; el maestro de la oscuridad luchando contra un mundo trágico... ¡soy James! Meowth: Uno para todos y todos para uno; una radiante estrella obscura que siempre brilla. ¡Acéptalo mientras Meowth toma vuelo! Jessie y James: ¡El Equipo Rocket a luchar! Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es! Wobbuffet: ¡Wobbuffet! España Jessie: A esa pregunta daremos contestación. James: He aquí nuestra gran presentación. Jessie: Bella y radiante como el sol y la luna; amiga del mal, el dolor, y la destrucción... ¡Jessie! James: Guerrero y noble de alta cuna; y el ladrón más temido de toda la creación... ¡James! Meowth: Leal compañero y soldado de fortuna; luchador incansable, indomable, implacable, lleno de fuerza y de pasión. Jessie y James: ¡El Team Rocket ha dicho! Meowth: ¡Bien dicho! Wobbuffet: ¡Wobbuffet! Curiosidades *En el EP037 Ash,Brock (anime), Misty (anime)y Duplica copiaron el lema, solo que Duplica cambió "unir" por "huir" y Brock cambió "Rocket" por "ruco" e hizo al Team/Equipo Rocket enojar por eso. En el episodio ‹№› ‹№› Ash se burla del lema, por lo que dicen "¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar el lema?", "te voy a echar con los de derechos de autor". También, en el episodio ‹№› ‹№›, Ash, Dawn/Maya y Brock les copian el lema, pero Jessie salta enseguida gritando: "¡Que sepáis que por plagiarnos os podemos llevar a los tribunales!". Y en algunos episodios como el EP814, cuando Bonnie/Clem y Serena, imitan el lema, haciendo enfadar de nuevo a Jessie y James, el cual dice "El lema del equipo Rocket es marca registrada". * También en el cuarto lema (solo en la versión hispanoamericana), cuando Meowth tenía que decir "y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad" a veces lo cambiaba por: "y tallando nuestros nombres en un piedrón" o cuando decía : "El más sabio de los sabios, ¡soy Meowth!" también cambiaba la frase y quedaba: "y el mas guapetón de todos: ¡Meowth!" dándole un toque cómico al lema. * El lema original fue recitado una vez más en el episodio ‹№› ‹№› de la undécima temporada. * En la decimocuarta temporada, el lema tiene que ver con los videojuegos Pokémon Negro y Blanco ya que Jessie dice El color de la maldad del futuro '''BLANCO' Y James dice ''Universo, el martillo de la justicia en un mundo '''OSCURO''' (oscuro se podría tomar como negro, ya que la oscuridad es negra). También, en Hispanoamérica Jessie dice "La destructora de fuego" y James dice "Con la emoción de un trueno", referencia a Zekrom y Reshiram. * En el episodio EP689, el Team/Equipo Rocket dice su lema muy extrañamente porque los Litwick les quitaron la energía vital. * En el doblaje hispanoamericano de la temporada 14, James sigue cambiando algunas cosas en el lema como en temporadas anteriores. En unas dice "Empujando el martillo de la Justicia a donde sea" o "Empujando el martillo hasta donde Pablito clavó un clavito", "Empujando el martillo de la justicia hasta que le saque a alguien un chichón de la cabeza" o el más usado, "Llevando el martillo de la justicia hasta la casa de mi primo Arturo/a la oscuridad de la casa de mi Tío Arturo". Esto comenzó en la segunda temporada en donde el verso que James dice "y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas". "Las estrellas" es reemplazado por lugares ficticios o reales (como por ejemplo; desde "Tangamandapio", pueblo de origen de "Jaimito, el cartero", de la serie mexicana "El Chavo del Ocho", o localidades de Latinoamérica, como Buenos Aires-Argentina, Santiago-Chile, Arequipa-Perú o Cali-Colombia entre otros.) * En la serie "Spider-Man Unlimited", Peter Parker/Spiderman (interpretado por José Antonio Macías en el doblaje latinoamericano, el mismo actor de voz de James), menciona parte del lema original: "Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar". *En la versión en inglés del tercer lema, Jessie dice "A rose by any other name is just as sweet..." (una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce...). Esto es una referencia a la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" donde se dice la misma frase. Categoría:Team/Equipo Rocket Categoría:Anime